Something To Believe In
by yourxwonderwallx
Summary: Second in the Birthday Series. It's a year later, Jude's seventeenth and her and Tommy have a strong unbreakable bond. What happens when a few people that weren't supposed to find out for another year find out about Tommy's birthday surprise for Jude? smu
1. 1 of 3

A/N: So, most of you read my other story, 'Time To Be Yours' if you didn't you might be very confused

**A/N: So, most of you read my other story, 'Time To Be Yours' if you didn't you might be very confused. This is the second installment of the birthday series. It comes up the day of her seventeenth and I will let it go from there. I'm writing just like I did the first part, and I'm sorry if you don't like smut, but this is going to have a lot in it. So, here's to all the reviewers, the patiently waited installment. **

**This is also to my friend Emily, who I truly scared the hell out of last night, not quite sure how though. This is my apology. **

**Oh yeah, the title is from The Ramones song '**_**Something To Believe In**_**'**

**Something To Believe In**

**Part 2 of 3 in the Birthday Series**

**Shot 1 of 3**

_Night before Jude's birthday- 12:00 am (12:05 is officially Jude's birthday)_

"I swear Tommy, if I have to sing this damned song one more time I'm not putting it on my album." Jude said in a agitated tone and looked at her watch it was midnight.

"Please, one more time babe?" He asked her with a pleading look in his eyes. Jude's knees almost gave out looking at him but, she couldn't help it. She really couldn't.

"Last time." She said and he started the music.

_If I don't cry, do you think I don't feel?__  
__If I look away, it doesn't mean I don't see,__  
__And just because I want someone when I'm alone,__  
__Doesn't mean I'm helpless,__  
__That I can't stand on my own.___

_How far can we go before we break?__  
__How long can I wait?___

_How strong do you think I am?__  
__How much can I take of this?__  
__Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?__  
__Or the breath at the end of a kiss?__  
__How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,__  
__You make it harder than it has to be,__  
__How strong, how strong do you think I am___

_It's so hard to tell,__  
__What's in your heart,__  
__What you keep to yourself,__  
__Is tearing me apart,__  
__And should I be afraid,__  
__To dream about you?__  
__And if you feel the same,__  
__What you going to do?___

_How far can we go before we break?__  
__How long can I wait?___

_How strong do you think I am?__  
__How much can I take of this?__  
__Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?__  
__Or the breath at the end of a kiss?__  
__How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,__  
__You make it harder than it has to be,__  
__How strong, how strong do you think I am___

_If I move in any closer,__  
__If you let go and give yourself away,__  
__and if we let this happen to us,__  
__Everything will change.___

_How strong do you think I am?__  
__How much can I take of this?__  
__Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?__  
__Or the breath at the end of a kiss?__  
__How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,__  
__You make it harder than it has to be,__  
__How strong, how strong,__  
__How strong do you think I am?__  
__How much can I take of this?__  
__Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?__  
__Or the breath at the end of a kiss?__  
__How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,__  
__You make it harder than it has to be,__  
__How strong, how strong, how strong, how strong do you think I am?_

"Happy now?" She groaned at him and he nodded. Jude exited the booth leaving the headphones on the stool and she came to sit in her chair beside Tommy. "You really are a perfectionist." She said turning towards him.

"Oh really?" He asked turning his chair to face her.

"I've been singing for like three freaking hours. My throat hurts. Why couldn't you plan it like last year?" She asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember, we were mixing all night and you surprised me at 12:05." She said closing her eyes and remembering it.

"I'll be right back." He said looking down at his watch. It read 12:03, he was right on schedule. Jude kept listening to the track, thinking it was missing something she just couldn't put her finger on it. As Jude played with the controls a little bit, she felt a pair of hands cover her eyes. "12:05, it's officially your birthday." He whispered into her ear. He took his hands off of her eyes revealing a small round cake with two candles on it. He lit them for her and she just looked at him.

"If you sing, you're dead." She said threatening him and he shut his mouth. Jude smiled and she blew the candles out. "Thank you." She said to him. He slipped his arms around her as he hugged her and kissed of softly on the lips. They quickly pulled away as they heard a knock o the door.

"I'm going to go a couple forks." He said going to the door as it opened. As he left Portia walked in the studio.

"Happy 17th girl." Portia said hugging her.

"How did you know?" She asked them.

"Kwest mentioned that Tommy always surprised you at 12:05 and we thought we'd beat him to it," Portia explained, "but I were a little to late." She added.

"Only by two minutes." Jude and Portia laughed a little.

"Oh yeah, there is a party tonight for you." Portia and Jude's face fell.

"I honestly don't want a party." Jude groaned.

"I knew you'd say that but, all you have to do is show up. No speeches, no performances, no nothing. I promise." Portia said.

"What did I miss?" He asked coming back into the room with two forks.

"Well, apparently there is a party tonight, for me." She said and Tommy got this look.

"After last year?" He asked and they both nodded.

"Well damn. Just don't let Shay or Eden in the door." He said and Portia got a confused look on her face.

"As you know, I dated Shay briefly last year, and the morning of my birthday I found out he cheated on me with Eden and he showed up, showed his ass, Eden showed up, showed her ass, and I punched her." Jude explained.

"Well damn, you're still going." She insisted.

"Fine. Now, let us finish so I can get some sleep." Jude said pushing her out of the studio.

"That was rude." He said handing her a fork as she sat on his lap.

"Well, it's been two weeks, three days, and twelve hours since we were absolutely alone." She said to him and he kissed her hard on the lips. Jude instantly deepened the kiss and Tommy pulled her closer. Jude reluctantly broke the kiss to adjust herself to where she was straddling Tommy and she raised his shirt over his head, after those actions she slammed her lips onto his.

Tommy hands roamed her back and he then moved to kissing, nipping, and sucking on her neck. Jude started to moan, and then became aware of her surroundings and she stopped. Tommy started unbuttoning her shirt one by one, kissing the parts of her skin that became exposed after each button. Tommy stopped as he slid her shirt off of her shoulders. "No bra, kinky Harrison." He said kissing her chest. Tommy's left hand moved to massage her left breast as his lips assaulted her right nipple. Jude's mouth went agape at his actions.

Jude's hands unbuckled Tommy's belt and unbuttoned his jeans as He got up from his chair, Jude wrapping her legs around his waist. "Soundproof booth." He said walking inside and shutting the door. Tommy kept walking until he saw a wall and he braced Jude on it. He moved his mouth to her left breast and started sucking on her nipple. Jude let out a loud moan as his hand massaged her other breast. Jude unzipped his jeans and pulled down his boxers letting them fall down to his ankles. Tommy stepped out of them kicking off his boots and his socks at the same time. Jude kicked off her boots and her socks as one of Tommy's hands unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans.

Jude unwrapped her legs from his waist for a minute to slide her jeans and panties off. After they joined the growing pile on the floor her he wrapped her legs around his waist again. Tommy pushed Jude up the wall kissing the space in between her breasts and down her stomach and back up again causing Jude's moans to get louder. Jude felt his growing erection on her thigh and he placed himself at her entrance. As he entered her painfully slow Jude moaned. After he fully entered her he picked up a fast even pace. Jude's nailed raked his back as he thrusted in and out of her. Their lips met in a fiery kiss as he quickened his pace.

As Tommy continued thrusting Jude's screams started getting louder and louder making him aware that she was close to her release. Jude's breathing started getting choppy a few minutes later, and her walls started to tighten making Tommy on the brink of his own release a few moans later Jude found her release screaming loudly. After her release Tommy lost his pace and started thrusting at a fast motion losing him rhythm trying to bring himself over to edge. "Thanks." Jude panted into his ear. He continued thrusting in and out of her, making her scream again as her nails raked deeper into his back, a few thrusts later Tommy found his own release bringing Jude over the edge again with him.

"Your welcome." He panted to her feeling his dick throbbing inside of her. Jude kissed the beads of sweat off his forehead as she removed her legs from his waist. They stayed in their position for a few minutes just looking into each others eyes. Tommy finally removed himself from Jude and placed a kiss on her lips and he put his boxers and his jeans back on. He watched as Jude put her panties and jeans on. "Having a hard time Harrison?" He smirked at her and she threw a sock at him. He caught it before it hit him in the face. He watched her as she tugged on her jeans sipping them and rolling the waistline down instead of buttoning them.

She grabbed her shoes and her one sock and they both walked into the studio. Jude picked up her shirt and buttoned it quickly incase of visitors. "How did you know to go into the booth?" She asked him as he was putting his shirt over his head.

"Because you're a screamer. Remember last year at the farm house when you were on the phone with your mom and Sadie?" He said smirking at her and tossing her, her sock.

"Yes, I distinctly remember that situation you put me in." She said putting her socks on and sliding her boots onto her feet.

_Jude Dressing Room: Pre-Party (7:56 pm)_

Jude let her breathing catch up with her as Tommy wiped off his mouth. He let her unwrap her legs from his waist as she went to redo her lip gloss. "Damn you." She said smiling at him.

"You're just luck you didn't scream." He smirked.

"So, you had to come in here in your tux, knowing that this was going to happen." She said to him.

"How am I supposed to keep my hands off of you, while you're wearing that damn dress?" He asked her as she stood in front of a floor length mirror. Jude looked at her reflection as Tommy wrapped his arms around her waist.

She was in a floor length gown that had a very low plunged neck line and the straps went all the way down her back right at the spot where the dress scooped above her butt. The dress had a few pieces of silk that criss-crossed in the back. The dress was turquoise blue with a small train and she had on two inch flat heels to match.

"You know, my hand will be resting very low tonight." He said to her with a smile on his face.

"Just don't try anything until we are alone Quincy." She said to him as Portia knocked on the door.

Jude opened it, and let her inside. "Should've figured you'd be in here." She said looking him up and down. "You clean up nice." She said her eyes looking at Jude. "Damn, I like the dress." She said.

"Thanks." Jude said blushing.

"You've got five minutes. Is Tommy escorting you?"

"Yeah, we'll be down in a few." Jude said as she left.

"I think she knows." Jude said.

"Right now I don't care, as long as your parents, Darius, Liam, and the press don't know." He said leaning down to kiss her on the lips but she moved and he lips met her cheek instead. "What was that?" He asked her.

"I'm not re-applying this lip gloss, again." She said and he chuckled at her. He opened the door for her and they walked down the hallway and down the steps making their way into the lobby of G-Major. The cameras started going off as Jude made her way into the party with her arm looped through Tommy's. Jude smiled as they entered hearing one of her favorite songs being played in the background.

They stopped in front of the cameras and they posed for a few shots before she made her way to her parents and Sadie. "I don't think they suspect a thing." Sadie whispered into her sister's ear sarcastically. Jude just looked at her. "But, then again neither do they." Sadie added. As soon as she hugged Jude Don showed up, and Jude sent him an icy glare.

"Sweetheart, I thought you didn't want a party?" Her mother asked hugging her.

"Portia insisted." Jude said in a defeated tone.

"Happy 17th sweets." Her dad said hugging her. Jude pulled back from her fathers embrace and she didn't even give an acknowledge to Don. Her mother noticed this and Jude could really have cared less.

"D, wants to see you?" Tommy whispered into her ear and she walked in the direction of her boss. As Jude got closer to Darius she looked back to see Tommy engrossed in a conversation with her dad.

"Jude, your look gorgeous." Darius said placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks." She said taking a step back.

"So, are you two up to something?" He asked her.

"What do you mean?" She asked him in a nonchalant tone.

"T, escorting you." He said and Jude looked at him. "Is there something else going on here?" He asked her.

"No, I didn't want to show up alone, and Tommy volunteered for the job." She said to him getting nervous.

"Just making sure, to be honest I wouldn't have a problem with you two dating." Darius said right before he walked off to greet Portia. As he walked off Jude's face went from priceless to stunned in a matter of seconds.

_Mid-day Jude's birthday: 1:00 pm_

Jude walked into the studio knowing that something was up. As soon as she opened the door to Studio A, she figured it out. "SURPRISE!" She heard as the light came on. Jamie, SME, Tommy, Portia, Kwest and even Liam were in the small studio.

"Aw, you guys." She said to them. "Even you Liam?" She asked and he muttered something another language.

"Happy 17th." Portia said hugging her.

As soon as she stepped back from Portia's embrace Jude heard something she wished she didn't. "Happy Birthday-" She heard "that" song. It drove her insane.

"Okay guys, rule number one of Jude's birthday, no singing that song." She said before she was surprised again.

"Is that so?" She heard a male voice as behind her. She turned to see Darius holding a cake with candles on it.

"Darius, sing whatever you want, I'll sing whatever you want." She said in surprise. He sat the cake down on the nearest table and hugged her.

"Happy birthday superstar." He said to pulling back from the embrace.

Jude looked around as Portia grabbed a knife and cut the cake. As everyone started to settle down people mingled in and out of the small studio, as Jude looked around she didn't see the one person that she was looking for. He must have slipped out while she was talking to Darius. Jude slipped out of the studio and walked down the hall and into Tommy's office.

"I thought you'd be in here." She said as she sat the cake down on his desk.

"No offense but, I'm a little tired of cake." He said to her. "Plus, I couldn't sit in the studio and think about the events that happened there last night. We might have to relocate." He said to her and she sat down on his desk right in front of him.

"I know. I had to stifle a laugh; it's just a good thing Portia wasn't paying attention." Jude admitted her cheeks blushing. Tommy scooted his chair closer to the desk. After he got closer to her Jude leaned her head down and kissed him on the lips. Tommy wrapped his hands around her pulling off of the desk and onto his lap.

Tommy's hands roamed Jude's back as he touched the exposed skin as her shirt rode up. He played with the hem before breaking the kiss and lifting it up over her head. "What's it with you and the bra's Harrison?" He whispered to her and she just shrugged her shoulders.

He leaned into kiss her deeply on the lips but, she stopped him and lifted his shirt over his head. She threw the shirt across the room and reconnected their lips. Jude's hands worked on his belt buckle and the button on his pants unzipping them and he raised his hips so she could slide them down along with his boxers. Tommy's mouth nuzzled Jude's neck as he unzipped her jeans and slid her panties down.

Jude moaned silently as his hands massaged her breasts. Jude leaned her head back and closed her eyes as Tommy's hands moved in circles. Jude's moans started getting louder and Tommy reconnected their lips. Jude smiled into the kiss as she felt his erection. Jude adjusted herself, as she placed his tip at her entrance and then slid onto him.

Tommy grabbed a hold of Jude's hips as she moved up and down on him. Jude felt his grip on her waist and she started to moan but, caught herself. As she started moving up and down at a faster rhythm her breathing started getting choppy. Jude bucked her hips against Tommy causing him to grunt as he lifted up his hips causing a grunt from Jude.

His breathing started getting choppy as Jude picked up her pace. Jude's mouth went agape as she felt her walls tightening. She closed her as and after one more movement she came kissing Tommy and accidentally biting his lip. Tommy smiled into the kiss as he continued thrusting inside of her. Three thrusts later he came trailing kisses along her neck instead of screaming her name.

Jude sat on him for a few minutes getting her breathing pattern back to normal as she shifted off of Tommy's lap and got dressed. Tommy smacked her butt as she bent over pulling up her jeans as she zipped them and rolled the waist line down instead of buttoning them. "So, why aren't you buttoning your jeans Harrison?" He asked buckling his belt.

"Most of my jeans are a little big and instead of a belt, and I just roll them. Plus, you having to unbutton them just wastes' time that we don't have to waste." She said to him as he handed her, her shirt.

"If you didn't want to waste any time then you should just wear skirts all the time." He smirked as she pulled her shirt over her head.

"Then Portia and Kwest would get suspicious." She said whispering in his ear. She went to walk out the door but, he stopped her. He kissed her gently on the lips.

When he pulled back he engulfed her in a hug that seemed to last forever. "Get Sadie to cover for you tonight. I have something planned." He whispered into her ear as she left his office.

Jude slipped back into Studio A, and no one even noticed that she was gone except for Portia. "Who gave you the hickey?" Portia asked her and Jude jumped a little.

"What?" She asked.

"The hickey, who was it?"

"It's a long story." Jude said and she locked eyes with Tommy as he walked back inside.

Portia noticed her gaze and she smirked. "I knew it." Portia said. "My office right now." She whispered into Jude ear and Jude walked out.

_Jude's House: 7:13 am_

Tommy pulled up to Jude's house in his hummer. Jude was sitting on the doorstep waiting for him, knowing he was up to something. "Good morning Miss Harrison." He said getting out to greet her with a "friendly" hug.

"Good morning Mr. Quincy." She whispered seductively into his ear. They both parted from the embrace and Jude grabbed her school bag, and her guitar. "Let's go." She said and he beat her to the car door.

"After you." He said opening it for her. After she was inside he closed the door and walked over to the driver's side. When he got inside he reached behind the seat and he put something behind his back.

"Whatcha got there Tommy Q?" She asked him in a curious voice.

"Just a little birthday gift for my girl." He said and he pulled his hand from behind his back revealing a black velvet box.

"Get in the car before I kiss you senseless Quincy." She said and he put the box in his jacket pocket and he got into the seat and cranked the hummer. Right, when they pulled up at the parking lot for Starbucks he paused before walking inside. "Quincy, what's wrong with you?" She asked him in a sharp tone.

"I wanted to wait for tonight but, I can't. I-I w-w-want yo-you t-to m-m-m-arrr-y m-me." He said stuttering. He said pulling out the box again and opening it. Jude gasped as she looked at the ring, a platinum single band with a singular solitaire diamond.

"Yes." Jude said to him and he hugged her as he slipped the ring onto her finger. "You know, unless we tell my parents we're waiting a year to get hitched." She said and he looked at her.

"I know, I figured we'd get engaged now and take a year to plan the wedding, involving only Sadie and possibly Kwest and Portia, only if we can trust them." He said with a smile.

"I love you. Now get me coffee." She ordered kissing him on the lips as he opened the door to the hummer and went inside the store.


	2. 2 of 3

Something To Believe In

**Something To Believe In**

**Part 2 of 3 in the Birthday Series**

**Shot 2 of 3**

_Portia's Office- 1:20 pm_

"Sit." Portia ordered her and Jude sat in the chair. Jude's eyes darted all over the room trying to find a place to land except Portia's.

"What's up?" Jude asked her nervously.

"I want a better look at that hickey." Portia said and she walked over to where Portia was standing. "Well, well. How long?" She said and Jude just looked dumbfounded at her.

"How long what?" She asked playing innocent.

"How long have you and Quincy been together?" She asked.

"Well, see what had happened was," Jude said nervously, her voice shaking, "last year we ended up kissing a few hours before my party and we decided to be official. We've been together exactly a year today." Jude rushed the last part hoping that Portia would misunderstand her.

"I heard you loud and clear. I knew something was up."

"How? Are we that obvious?" Jude asked.

"No, I'm the only one who knows. I just know Tommy and that look he has when he looks at you, I've never seen it before. He loves you, I mean it. You guys have the real thing." Portia admitted to her and Jude felt a wave of relief wash over her.

"Please, don't tell anyone?" Jude begged her.

"I'm not saying a word. I just can't believe it. A year and he's been faithful. It's a sight to see."

"It's not that surprising to me, I guess because that he's risking everything for us to be together." Jude said getting that Tommy look in her eye.

"Look, just be careful. I heard you two in his office last week." Portia said and Jude's face flushed.

"Uh oh. Please tell me that no one else heard?"

"I don't think they did. If they had it'd be all over the place by now, and you know my brother would be a sight to see at the mention of his number one artist and producer dating while she is seventeen. It would be a press madhouse."

"Thank you for not telling anyone Portia it means a lot. It truly does." Jude said sincerely.

"Let's get back to the party." Portia said and when they made their way into the Studio, no one was there except for Kwest. "Where's Tommy?" Portia asked as they walked back inside.

"In Darius's office." He replied setting up the soundboard.

"Shit." Jude muttered low enough for no one to hear.

"Damn." Portia muttered under her breath.

"You two ok?" He asked and they nodded. Jude sat down in the chair beside Kwest as he mixed her latest single, and she looked into the sound booth remembering last night or technically early this morning.

_Jude's School: 8:18 am_

Jude was paying her teacher no attention whatsoever in English. Jude's mind was lost on the ring that was now hung around her neck, and the man that put it there. She smiled as she laid the ring on her desk and slid it onto her finger. It felt right, at least to her it did.

"Ms. Harrison, could you please explain to us why Nine is so obsessed with Mr. Mann, after knowing that he is betrothed to someone else?" Her teacher asked and she stepped out of her thoughts and sighed because she hadn't read what she was supposed to last night.

"I think the reason that she did is because she wanted answers. A few weeks before they'd been making love in each others arms and he said he'd wanted to be with her and then weeks pass and he leaves her. Only saying that he made a stupid mistake, one he wishes that he could take back. So, she becomes obsessed to find out what it is that made his love for her go away. Then in the end, after he marries Alicia and his daughter is born, he makes amends with her because it is the right thing to do, and because that he knew for the rest of his life he was going to think back on his relationship with Nine, and think what could have been if he'd made better choices in the past." Jude answered, even though she hadn't read the chapters she was supposed to, she still remembered reading the book a few years ago when it first came out.

"Dude, that was awesome." Spied whispered into her ear.

"Thanks." Jude said realizing that in a few years that could have been her and Tommy's relationship, if he hadn't have made the decision to fuck the consequences last year. This inspired Jude to write, she pulled out her journal and started writing things in it. After the rest of the class period she finished. She threw her journal in her bag and she grabbed it and left, Spied and Jamie following close behind her.

"Why my lady Harrison, you have a love bite." Spied said in a British accent. Jude's hand flew to her neck trying to cover it up.

"Who is it from?" Jamie asked her and she closed her eyes.

"My boyfriend. Look, we want to keep it real quiet. No one at G-Major knows about this except for Tommy." Jude said looking sternly at them.

"Why Squinty Frown?" Spied asked.

"Because, he helps me find ways to see him." Jude said.

"How old is he?" They asked in unison.

"Look, I'm not telling you right now just keep your mouths shut." Jude snapped and walked down the hallway. By 9:35 she'd made it to her next class on time. As she sat down in her desk her phone vibrated.

**Be at the studio by 1:00, I love you big eyes.**

She read on her screen and her heart melted. She quickly shut her phone as Kyle took his seat in front of her, Wally behind her, Spied on her left and Jamie on her right. Jude groaned, this was their seating chart in every class too.

"Who was that?" Wally asked her and she smiled.

"No one important." She said as the teacher walked inside.

Uh huh, whatever you say dude." Spied whispered into her ear and she smiled taking her journal out and started the last verse of her latest song.

Jude had scratched out the last verse so many times that she finally sighed. By the time that she looked up the class was almost over and she kicked herself for not paying attention. '_It's only study hall._' Jude mentally told herself. As she was about to put her journal away her teacher appeared by her desk and snatched it up.

"Since Ms. Harrison has ignored my request that you do homework for other classes she's going to grace up with a new song." Mr. Calahan smirked with a smart aleck tone. Jude sighed and she walked to the front of the room taking her journal with her. She just pretended that she was at the studio and she started to sing.

_Friends say, I'm away__  
__Because I'm down with you every day__  
__They say, break away__  
__I'm missing out on the fun and games__  
__But you smile and the words they tell me quickly disappear__  
__You speak and there is no other voice that I can hear___

_I spend my days (ooh, ooh)__  
__With you (I spend my days)__  
__I spend my nights (my nights)__  
__thinkin' about you (thinking about you babe)__  
__I spend my days (all day, all night)__  
__With you (with you)__  
__I spend my nights (my nights)__  
__thinkin' about you___

_You stay on my mind, oh__  
__And i think about you all the time (all the time)__  
__Day and night__  
__Feels so right__  
__And for us there is no end in sight, ooh__  
__Each day that I spend around you__  
__Passes by too fast__  
__Each night that I spend without you__  
__Is longer than the last___

_I spend my days (I spend my days)__  
__With you (thinking about you babe)__  
__I spend my nights (my nights)__  
__thinkin' about you (all day, all night)__  
__I spend my days (my days)__  
__With you (thinking about you)__  
__I spend my nights (my nights)__  
__Thinkin' about you (thinking about you babe)___

_Ooh, you know I can't get enough of you (can't get enough yeah)__  
__Uh-uh, you know that 24 hours won't ever, ever do (yeah yeah)__  
__I spend my days, with you (with you, with you)__  
__I spend my nights thinkin' about you__  
__I spend my days with you (with you baby)__  
__I spend my nights (all day, all night) thinkin' about you (all day, all night)__  
__I spend my days (thinking about you) with you (thinking about you)__  
__I spend my nights (I spend my days, oh yeah) thinkin' about you__  
__I spend my days (with you) with you (thinking about you)__  
__I spend my nights (thinking about you baby) Thinkin' about you__  
__I spend my days (all day, all night)__  
__With you (all day, all night)_

Jude finished the song with an applaud from the class and she went to her seat as the bell rang. She picked up her stuff and she ran down the hallway to her next class.

_Studio A: 4:18 pm_

As Jude was recording in the booth Tommy was thinking about the time, he looked down at his watch and it was exactly the time that they'd shared their first kiss. He smiled to himself as he gave her the okay to record. At the same time Portia and Darius came in to hear her recording.

_You've been a bad bad boy__  
__I'm gonna take my time, so enjoy__  
__There's no need to feel no shame__  
__Relax and sip upon my champagne__  
__'Cause I wanna give you a little taste__  
__Of the sugar below my waist, you nasty boy_

Tommy's face twisted to an unusual look as he listened to the first verse. Jude opened her eyes to a shocked audience as she continued singing. She smirked and look Tommy right in the eyes as she sang the next verse hoping he'd recognize the second line.__

_I'll give you some oh-la-la__  
__Voulez vous coucher avec moi?__  
__I got you breaking into a sweat__  
__Got you hot, bothered, and wet__  
__You nasty boy___

_Nasty naughty boy___

_Oh baby for all it's worth__  
__I swear I'll be the first to blow your mind__  
__Now if you're ready, come and get me__  
__I'll give you that hot, sweet, sexy loving (loving)___

_Hush now, don't say a word__  
__I'm gonna give you what you deserve__  
__Now you better give me a little taste__  
__Put your icing on my cake__  
__You nasty boy___

_Oh no, oh there I go again__  
__I need a spanking, 'cause I've been bad__  
__So let my body do the talkin'__  
__I'll slip you that hot, sweet, sexy loving___

_Ohh ha!__  
__Come on daddy!__  
__Ohh ohh, ohh ohh oh yeah__  
__Oh yeaah oh, come on, sugar___

_I got you breaking into a sweat__  
__Got you hot, bothered, and wet__  
__You nasty boy___

_Nasty naughty boy__  
__Naughty boy___

_Oh baby for all it's worth__  
__I swear I'll be the first to blow your mind__  
__Now that you're ready, give it to me__  
__Just give me that hot, sweet, sexy loving___

_Now give me a little spanking__  
__Ohh, ohh, is that all you've got?__  
__Come on now, don't play with me___

_Oh give me that hot, sweet, nasty__  
__Boy don't you make me wait__  
__Now you better give me a little taste__  
__Put your icing on my cake__  
__You nasty boy_

As Jude finished the song, she wiped her face with the back of her hand. She sighed because the AC was broken, and still hadn't been fixed yet. Jude lost her balance and she tripped over some mic chords, which made her land with her back to the wall. Jude bursted into a fit of laughter followed by Tommy, he walked in the booth to help her up. He made sure the button wasn't pressed so they were in almost private.

"I like the song." He said helping her up. Jude smiled wickedly at him as she balanced herself.

"Of course, I had to fall on this wall." She said and they both started laughing again.

"Meet me in your old dressing room in ten minutes." He said as they walked back into the studio.

"Jude, that was interesting. What inspired it?" Portia asked with a smirk on her face.

"You know, my boyfriend." She said.

"You mean the one that gave you a hickey?"

"That one." Jude said blushing a deep crimson red. Jude's eyes found a spot on the ground and she locked them there. As she watched as Portia and Tommy left the room.

"Jude, that song it risqué." Kwest said as she sat down.

"I know. I just wanted something different."

"Look, that hickey you might want to hide it." He advised her.

"Why?"

"Because it looks suspiciously like the ones that Tommy leaves. I've seen them enough to know. Just don't let anyone see it." He said putting the headphones on and started mixing. Jude smiled at Kwest's comment and she left the studio and was heading to the old dressing room.

Jude lightly knocked on the door before her eyes were covered. "Keep them closed girl." He said removing his hands and opening the door. Jude walked in, his hands on her waist guiding her. "Open." He commanded and her eyes shot open. The room was filled with candles and roses.

"It's beautiful." She said as she tears in her eyes.

"Its 4:28, so we've officially been together a year." He said smiling and capturing her lips in a kiss.

Jude's hands shrugged his jacket off his shoulders and they walked backwards until her back was against the wall. Jude smiled into the kiss and she felt Tommy life one of her legs around his waist. Jude could feel him pulsing against her, making her moan softly.

Tommy's hands wondered her body and didn't stop until they met the buttons of her shirt and unbuttoned them one by one and sliding the shirt off of her shoulders. Tommy kissed her exposed skin and her breasts all the way down to her belly button falling down on his knees and looking up at her. He slowly unzipped her jeans and slid them down her legs then he looked at her panties.

He took one of his hands and stroked her lightly through the fabric causing her to glare at him. He glared back and the pulled them down before she opened her legs wider and he thrusted his tongue inside of her. Jude put a hand over her mouth to keep her moans from getting out. She felt him nibble at her clit, and she almost screamed at this action but, she clamped her jaw shut.

Jude's fingers knotted in Tommy's hair making him go deeper inside of her. He inserted two fingers inside of her, pressing against her g-spot making her let out a small scream. Jude but her jaw to stop from doing more as she felt Tommy's tongue go deeper inside of her. He felt his tongue doing tricks and it almost sent her over the edge when he blew hot breath inside of her.

After a few more tricks and nibbles Jude felt herself come over the edge. Jude clamped her jaw shut again trying not t scream from the ecstasy she was feeling at the moment. Tommy wiped off his mouth and Jude stepped out of her pants kicking them away before she lifted Tommy's shirt over his head and throwing it across the room.

Tommy's mouth crashed onto hers reconnecting their lips. His tongue traced her mouth pleading for entrance, and she granted it. Jude smiled into the kiss as she unbuttoned his jeans and let them fall to the floor. Tommy wasted no time is taking his boxers off and Jude jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Jude lowered herself onto him, and started moving in a medium pace grinding her hips against his. Tommy grunted with each thrust making Jude moan a little bit. She closed her eyes as his thrusts became deeper, and her fingers knotted in his hair. Tommy's lips nuzzled her neck and down to her chest and then made their way to her lips.

Jude took a free hand and released the necklace that was around her neck and she slid her engagement ring onto her finger. She closed her eyes again as she felt herself tighten around Tommy. She squeezed her legs tight around his waist signaling that she was close to coming. Jude's eyes closed tight as a low growl was released deep inside Tommy's chest. Jude smiled and bucked her hips against him, causing him to slam his lips onto hers.

Their lips stayed connected as she felt her walls continue to tighten. Jude's hands knotted in Tommy's hair pushing him closer to her. Jude's kissed became more intense as she came, making her body shake. She felt Tommy thrusting deep inside of her at no rhythm at all. Tommy continued to grunt as whisper her name as he found his release and releasing her lips. Jude's breath was erratic, matching Tommy's. She felt him pulsing inside of her, and she didn't want to make any sudden movements because she knew that she wasn't going to be able to walk.

"You're carrying me for the rest of the day." Jude said slowly unwrapping her legs from his waist.

"I can't. Then people would know." He said kissing her hand on the spot where her ring rested. "I'm glad it fits." He said still holding her hands.

"I'm glad I have it." She told him smiling as he got dressed and he went over to the padded bench and laid down. "Make some room." She said to him, and she finished getting dressed and joined him, laying her head on his chest.

"Happy anniversary." He said kissing her forehead. Jude closed her eyes as she let his fingers run trough her hair.


	3. 3 of 3

**Something To Believe In **

**Part 2 of 3 in Birthday Series**

**Shot 3 of 3**

**A/N: Work and school have been so crazy, so I had to deal with them and I've also been in a writers block so forgive me for the long wait. **

_Jude's Party 9:00 pm_

Jude and Tommy had both made their rounds, and Jude was anxious for the party to be over. "Hey, we could make a break." He whispered into her ear and she smiled at him. He grabbed her hand and they discretely made an exit. They went up to the balcony and he pulled her body close to his, and he kissed her hard on the lips Jude pulled away for a second and unclasped her necklace and slid her ring on her finger. "I hate hiding." He said to her and she smiled and he swooped in for another kiss.

They both heard the thunder rolling in the distance, Jude and Tommy both smiled at one another. Her arms flew around his neck and his hands rested on the small of her back. Jude smiled into the kiss as she felt the rain fall on them, soaking them both. "We need to go in." She whispered to him. They both reluctantly pulled away and he led her back inside.

They parted their ways and right when Jude got back into the party, she was greeted by Darius. "Jude, I want you to sing." He said and she was stunned.

"Sing what?" She asked him. She was unsure of what exactly she was supposed to sing. But, she was sure this wasn't going to be pretty.

"A new song, I don't care which one but, do a new one. You have thirty minutes until you go on." Darius said and he walked away, meeting his sister.

"Shit." Jude said under her breath. She looked around the room, and she saw him. She ran across the room to meet Tommy. "Hey, Tom. We need to talk." She said and he followed her to the hallway.

"What's going on?" He asked her.

"Darius wants me to perform. And, I have thirty minutes to find a song, and get SME calmed down enough to perform." She said to him and she started pacing.

"All right, we will find a song, and I will play it on the piano." He said placing his hands on her shoulders to calm down. He pulled her close to him, and he kissed her softly on the lips, then on the tip of her nose, and then he placed soft kisses on her eyes lids, and he pulled her into a hug. "It will all be fine." He whispered to her. She let a smile creep onto her face.

"That will work. Just meet me on the stage, in a few minutes." She said and she walked in the direction of the bathroom. Before she went inside she turned to see Tommy, still standing in the hallway before he returned to the party.

Jude paced in the restroom, for at least five minutes before she decided on what song to sing. When she thought of the song, she left the room and she walked up the back way, to the stage, Tommy meeting her in the wing. "Did you find a song?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Love Story." She said smiling to him. He walked onto the stage, and she waited for a second to join him.

"Every one, performing for us tonight Jude Harrison."

_Jude's Birthday (At Jude's house, 5:45 pm)_

"Damn, I really don't want a party." She said to herself. She was rummaging through her closet, looking for a dress.

"Hey, little sister. Whatcha doing?" Sadie asked, coming inside and sitting on her bed.

"Trying to find an acceptable dress to wear tonight."

"Well then, we aren't going to find it in there. Come with me." Sadie said, jumping up off of the bed, and grabbing Jude's arm, leading her to her room. "I think this will be much better." Sadie said pulling out a stunning turquoise dress from her closet.

"But, we aren't the same size."

"No, but I bought this for prom last year but it was too small. I couldn't return it, so I kept it in case I lost some weight but, you would look so much better in this than I ever did." Sadie said to her, and Jude smiled.

"This is gorgeous." Jude said holding the dress up to herself, and looking in the mirror.

"So, what about that new necklace you're wearing, let's see it." Sadie said and Jude hung the dress on the closet door and pulled it out. "Oh my god, you're getting married?" She squealed.

"Yes, and please, please keep it to yourself. I don't want anyone finding out about this." Jude said in an urgent tone.

"Oh, don't worry everything will be fine." Sadie said. "So, how did he do it?"

"Well, this morning he picked me up for school and we were in front of Starbucks, and he asked me. He said he just couldn't wait for tonight, and he stuttered, Sadie, I swear he was so nervous." Jude said to her, and Sadie smiled.

"I'm so happy for you. But, we are keeping this locked up tight, no one knows. Right?" Sadie asked her.

"No one except Portia." Jude said and Sadie got a concerned look on her face.

"Portia, as in Tommy's ex wife?" Sadie asked.

"Sadie, she isn't telling. She's known since last week, and she's not up to anything." Jude said and Sadie still had that look on her face.

"All right, I will give her a break."

"Good, now go out somewhere while mom and dad are out." Jude said, with a huge grin on her face.

"Why?"

"Tommy will be downstairs oh say, about now. I want to spend some time alone with him, just us not anyone else."

"Fine, I will leave." Sadie said she and Jude went back into Jude's room so she could hang up her dress, and as Jude shut her closet the doorbell rang. Sadie ran out of the room before Jude did and beat her down the stairs. "Hey, Tommy." Sadie said and Jude ran down the stairs and pushed her out the door.

"Bye, Sadie." Jude said, pulling Tommy in and shutting the door, locking it.

"Hey you." He said taking her in his arms, and carrying her upstairs.

_After Jude's party- 12:05 AM_

Jude and Tommy were walking down the shoreline of the beach in front of the hotel where Jude's party had been held. Jude had the train of her dress in her hand, and her heels in the other, and she had Tommy's jacket around her shoulders.

"Hey, I love you." He whispered in her ear, and he kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you too. Thank you for playing for me tonight." She said back to him. Jude looked up and she saw lightening lighting up the sky, and she heard thunder rolling in the distance.

"Should we head back?" He asked her, and she nodded her head no.

"I like it out here. It feels so nice." She said to him, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Jude, I'm sorry Portia found out about us." He said to her and she closed her eyes before she spoke.

"Portia and I talked about it, and she's alright with me and you being an 'us' and she promised not to tell Darius."

"Well, I know that Portia keeps her promises. That's one thing that I'm sure of." He said to her and she stopped walking and turned to face the waves. "What's wrong?" He asked her and she smiled at him.

"I was just thinking that this time next year, I will be married happily ever after to you." She said and she stood on her tip toes and he pulled her closer to him kissing her on the lips. His arm wrapped around her waist and he let their bodies be meshed together as she playfully bit his bottom lip.

_Jude's Party 9:05 PM_

_We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.  
_

Jude smiled as she started to sing the first verse of the song, because it reminded her of her sixteenth party, and the day that they'd come home from the farm house after everything that had happened.

_  
See the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
and say hello;_

Little did I know  
That you were Romeo; you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
begging you, 'Please, don't go.'

And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
it's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'

Jude's mind flashbacked to when she would always sneak out of her house to visit Tommy in the park gardens, and she was careful not to wake anyone else in the house. She smiled as she remembered the first time he said he loved her, after he brought her back home from the farm house. __

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew.  
So close your eyes; escape this town for a little while.  
'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet,"  
But you were everything to me; I was begging you, 'Please, don't go,'

And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
it's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'

Romeo save me; they're tryin' to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid; we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'

Oh.

I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever comin' around.  
My faith in you was fading  
when I met you on the outskirts of town.

And I said,  
"Romeo save me - I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think-"

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,  
"Marry me, Juliet. You'll never have to be alone.  
I love you and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress;  
it's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'

Jude smiled as she remembered this morning, when he proposed to her in front of Starbucks. She smiled and she finished off the song as Tommy let the notes die down form the piano as she finished humming the final notes. __

Oh, oh.

Jude walked off of the stage and Tommy met her on the side. "That was amazing." He said to her and he swooped down and kissed her on the lips quickly before they exited the wings of the stage.

_Morning after Jude's party (8:05 AM)_

Tommy woke up to his phone ringing and he rolled over to answer it. "Hello?" He asked.

"Hey, its Sadie. Is Jude with you?"

"Yeah. She's asleep right now. What's going on?" He asked her, he got a worried look on his face.

"My parents are on their way over there now. I don't know what set them off but, they know everything. I'm about to be at your front door. I beat them over here but, not by long." Sadie said and she shut her phone.

Tommy shut his phone, and he dropped it on the floor. He rolled in the bed to face Jude, tapping on her shoulder to wake her up. "Jude, we need to get up right now." He said in an urgent tone. She didn't move. "Jude, your parents are on their way over here. They know everything." He said and she opened her eyes and she started moving around feeling in the bed for her underwear.

"Are you serious?" She asked him, shooting up out of the bed and grabbing his dress shirt and buttoning a few buttons.

"Yes. Sadie beat them here by a few minutes. I'm going to let her inside. Get dressed and fast." He said kissing her on the lips and he sprinted to the front door. He opened it just as Sadie went to knock, she rushed inside and he locked the door behind her. "How in the hell did this happen?" He asked her.

"I don't know. But, I have an idea, that Portia had something to do with it." She said.

"Why would Portia want to do this?" Jude asked coming into the living room dressed in one of Tommy's dress shirts and some of her blue jeans. "She was cool with everything yesterday."

"I don't know but, I heard dad on the phone with Darius and they are all on their way here. They should be here any minute now." As soon as the words left Sadie's mouth there was a knock on the door.

Tommy looked at Jude and she went to open the door. "So it's true?" Victoria asked walking inside without and invite followed by Darius and Stuart Harrison, and Victoria's new husband Don.

"Yes, we are together. We have been for a year." Jude said to them sternly.

"A year, why didn't you tell us?" Stuart asked his youngest daughter.

"Because all of you would freak, even though sixteen is the age of consent. Plus Darius would've kept me and Tommy from working together and then my music would've suffered. This was the only way that we could be sure we could still work together and be together." Jude said and Darius opened his mouth to speak but, Tommy stopped him.

"Look, I know about my past and I know that what we were doing is wrong but, I love Jude with everything that I have inside of me. And, Darius we both know that me and Jude make amazing music together and you know that it's a mistake to break up our team."

"Jude, did you cheat on Shay?" He asked her.

"I don't consider it cheating. Mainly because he cheated on me an entire month with Eden, so no I don't consider what I did cheating because if he loved me like he said he did he wouldn't have done it and if he cared like he said he did he would've told me and ended it the minute he hooked up with Eden but, he didn't. So I ended it, or at least I tried to. I left him a voicemail right before the party, he never got it or at least I don't think he did."


End file.
